Kratos
by Skrillexia
Summary: Three months have come and gone, now it is time for the birth of Kratos. The first Sparkling on Earth.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here is a better version of this story, enjoy! =D

Snowbird Windstorm Rebecca and Kratos belong to me.

Sequel to '**Something is missing**' and set four months before '**Family Reunion**'.

"Hello" Human talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

Three months had come and gone, tomorrow was the day that Ironhide will be giving birth to his and Ratchet's Sparkling. They found out that the Sparkling was going to be a mech and 'Hide thought of the name Kratos as-according to the internet-in Greek mythology Kratos was the God of Power and Strength, and the two Bondmates thought it was perfect. Ironhide gently rubbed his abdomen when he felt his son kick and smiled "**Not long now little one**" he said softly "**tomorrow you'll be brought into the world**" he felt the Sparkling kick again and chuckled a little "**yes I know you're eager, but one more day won't hurt you**"

"**Is he eager to come out Sire?**" Snowbird asked with a smile as she walked over.

'Hide chuckled "**Yes he is**" he replied and put an arm round his daughter "**but he'll have to be patient and wait one more day**"

"**Well if he takes after you for patience, we're screwed**" 'Bird joked.

Ironhide gave her a mock glare "**Have you been hanging around Bee to get such cheek?**" he asked with a smirk.

Snowbird giggled and shrugged "**Maybe**" she replied "**anyway Ratch wanted me to come and check on you**"

'Hide knew that his Bondmate's Sire Protocols were active at the moment making him more protective "**His Sire Protocols are active**" he replied "**c'mon I need energon**"

'Bird smiled and they walked away from the clearing back to base.

When they walked in Windstorm Bumblebee Rebecca and Ratchet were there watching TV, although the Medic did look a little worried because of his Sire Protocols.

Ironhide smiled and he and his daughter walked over, he sat beside his Bondmate on the sofa and put an arm round him.

Ratchet smiled and leant against him "**You alright?**" he asked softly and gently put a hand on his abdomen.

'Hide smiled and nodded "**I'm fine**" he replied softly and gently kissed his 'Mate's helm "**Kratos is eager to come out**"

"**That means he'll have your lack of patience then**" Bumblebee joked.

Ironhide gave him a mock glare "**You're not too old for a smack younglin'**" he replied with a smirk.

Bee gave him an innocent look as he flapped his door wings.

'Hide chuckled "**Have you been hanging around my daughter to make her pick up your cheekiness?**" he asked with a smirk.

Bumblebee whistled innocently.

Snowbird giggled and sat down on the chair "**A mix of both Bee and Becky**" she said.

Rebecca tried to look innocent but was failing and giggled.

Ironhide chuckled "**Primus knows what I'm going to do with you lot**" he joked.

Windstorm chuckled "**You love us 'Hide**" he said.

'Hide smiled "**Of course**" he replied and felt the Sparkling kick again "**yes I love you too Kratos, I haven't forgotten ya**"

Ratchet chuckled "**I'll get you some energon**" he said and got up, he walked to the energon dispenser and got his Bondmate a cube of energon. Once he had filled up his cube he walked over to his 'Mate and sat down beside him "**here you go**"

Ironhide smiled and took it off him "**Thanks Ratch**" he replied and took a swig of his energon "**have you had any energon yet?**"

The Medic smiled and nodded "**Hell 'Wind has been making sure I do**" he replied.

Windstorm chuckled and nodded.

'Hide smiled and gave him the thumbs up "**Thanks 'Wind**" he said "**I know how Ratch can be when he's protective, he takes more care of me than himself**"

Ratchet chuckled a little and leant against him again.

That night Ironhide and Ratchet bid the others goodnight and walked to their quarters, when they walked in they sat down on their berth.

The Medic smiled and sat on his Bondmate's lap "**Tomorrow's the big day**" he said softly "**how are you feeling?**"

"**A little nervous as this is my first Sparkling I'm giving birth to**" 'Hide replied softly "**but I'm looking forward to it, I know Chromia told me it's painful when you give birth**"

Ratchet nodded "**I won't lie, it is painful**" he replied "**some can handle the pain better than others, I'm sure you'll do great**"

Ironhide smiled and gave his Bondmate a gentle kiss "**What about you though? How're you feeling?**" he asked softly.

"**A bit nervous, this is only my second time that I've seen a birth of my own Sparkling**" the Medic replied softly "**I've helped give birth to Sparklings before, but only once I've helped give birth to my own**" he gently put a hand on his Bondmate's abdomen "**this will be my second time in my whole life**"

'Hide smiled slightly and gently cuddled him "**You'll do great, we both will**" he replied softly and yawned "**let's get some recharge, don't want you tired for the big day tomorrow**"

Ratchet smiled and nodded and got off his Bondmate's lap, he moved round to the left side of the berth and got in.

Ironhide smiled and shifted so he was lying down, he usually slept on the left side of the berth. But whilst he's been Sparked he's been sleeping on the right side of the berth so he didn't have to move around so much, he put the blanket over him and his Bondmate and turned over so he was facing him. He shuffled a little closer and cuddled him.

The Medic smiled and cuddled him back, he shuffled a little closer to him "**Recharge well**" he said softly.

'Hide smiled and gently kissed him "**You too, everything will be ok**" he replied softly.

Ratchet smiled and they both settled into recharge.

The big day was here and Ratchet was nervous, he was sat in his Medbay resting a forearm on the worktop. He prayed to Primus that everything went smoothly, he came out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of familiar strong arms gently wrap round his midsection. He smiled slightly and placed his hands on his Bondmate's "**You should be resting**" he said softly.

Ironhide leaned in so his head was beside his 'Mate's "**I know, but I can feel how nervous you are**" he replied softly and gently kissed his cheek "**it'll be ok, I know this is only your second time helping to give birth to your own but it'll be ok**"

The Medic smiled and nodded, he kissed his Bondmate's cheek "**Where are the kids?**" he asked.

"**They'll be here soon, I told Bee and 'Bird to close their bonds so they don't feel my pain**" 'Hide replied softly "**you should do the same, I don't want you in pain as this will be a great moment for us**"

Ratchet smiled and nodded and closed the bond between him and his Bondmate "**It feels strange**" he said and chuckled a little.

Ironhide chuckled a little and nodded "**I know**" he replied "**but it's just whilst I give birth then you can open it up again, don't forget to send your Spark pulse to Kratos**"

"**I won't**" the Medic assured.

Then Rebecca Bumblebee Snowbird and Windstorm came in "**Hey guys, you alright?**" 'Bird asked with a smile.

'Hide smiled and nodded "**Yeah, just giving Ratch some last minute reassurances**" he replied.

The nineteen year old smiled and nodded from where she sat on Bee's shoulder.

Then a gushing noise was heard and the sound of water splashing to the floor, Ironhide's waters had broken.

Ratchet got up and helped his Bondmate to the berth along the left wall before the contractions started.

As soon as Ironhide lay down he grunted as a contraction started "**Primus he's eager**" he said and took deep breaths.

The Medic checked his 'Mate over one more time and nodded "**Alright 'Hide when you feel another contraction, push**" he said.

'Hide nodded and took another deep breath, when he felt a contraction he took another deep breath and pushed.

Ratchet watched his Bondmate's abdomen start to slowly open up "**You're doing great 'Hide**" he encouraged.

Ironhide caught his breath "**Primus now I know why Chromia almost screamed the place down when she gave birth**" he said.

Snowbird giggled a little.

"**Ok 'Hide, make it a big push when you feel another contraction**" the Medic encouraged.

'Hide took a few deep breaths, when he felt another contraction he took a deep breath and pushed.

Ratchet saw the Sparkling slowly start to come out of his 'Mate's abdomen and gently held his head to help him out "**Don't stop pushing 'Hide, he's almost out**" he encouraged and gently helped his son out of his Bondmate's abdomen.

Ironhide heard chirping and took a big breath and panted, his son was born.

Kratos had his Carrier's appearance and was coloured black, however he had a tint of green to him that was only seen in direct light. He had his Carrier's red optics as well, he whimpered a little as he didn't know who was holding him and he could feel his Carrier near.

Ratchet smiled and sent a Spark pulse to his son.

The Sparkling stopped whimpering when he felt his Sire's Spark pulse and sent one back creating a bond between them, he looked up at his Sire and smiled as he chirped.

The Medic smiled and gently stroked his audio fin.

Kratos giggled and tweeted.

'Hide looked over and smiled "**Aww, he's a mini me**" he said softly.

The Sparkling heard his Carrier's voice and looked over, he chirped happily and reached for him.

Ratchet smiled and handed his son to his Bondmate.

Ironhide held his son in his arms "**Aw hey son**" he said softly.

Kratos tweeted happily and wrapped his little arms round his Carrier's neck.

'Hide chuckled softly and gently rubbed his back "**It's great to see you too**" he replied softly and gently kissed his helm "**these are your siblings**" he showed his son to Rebecca Snowbird Windstorm and Bumblebee.

"**Aw hey lil bro, you're adorable**" 'Bird cooed.

The Sparkling giggled and chirped.

"**He sure is**" 'Wind said with a smile.

"**Great job 'Hide**" Bumblebee added.

Ironhide smiled "**Thanks younglin'**" he replied softly.

Kratos looked at Rebecca and clicked.

"**That's my Charge Rebecca**" 'Hide replied softly "**she's your big sister like Snowbird**"

The Sparkling smiled and chirped as he waved a little.

Rebecca smiled and waved back.

Kratos chirped and snuggled up to his Carrier.

Ironhide smiled and gently stroked his son's back.

The Sparkling purred and yawned.

"**Aww**" Snowbird whispered softly and smiled.

'Hide smiled and held his son more securely in his arms, he yawned as well "**Primus I'm tired**" he said quietly.

Ratchet smiled "**That's normal**" he replied softly "**your abdomen will be a bit sensitive as well, but after a week it'll be fine**"

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**Well it was worth going through that**" he replied softly and looked at his son who was recharging in his arms "**it really was**"

The Medic smiled and gave his Bondmate a kiss on the cheek and gently stroked his son's helm.

Kratos purred in his recharge.

'Hide smiled, things couldn't get any better for him.

**The End**


End file.
